A touchpad is an input device including a surface that detects touch-based inputs of users. A touch screen is an electronic visual display that detects the presence and location of user touch inputs. A proximity sensor is a sensor device that detect the presence of nearby objects without physical contact. A computing system (such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or a laptop computer) often incorporate those devices to facilitate user interactions with application programs running on the computing system.